thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Amada
Background Information Ikutsuki invites Ken to live in the SEES dorm because he is an orphan with no home to return to, and because he has the potential to summon a Persona. Ken's mother was accidentally killed by Shinjiro during a SEES mission, and Ken infiltrates SEES in order to kill him. When Ken finally meets Shinjiro, Takaya intervenes and reveals that Ken has been planning to commit suicide after slaying Shinjiro. He also reveals that Strega has been supplying Shinjiro with special drugs to control his Persona, and that the drugs will soon kill him. This completely shatters Ken’s hopes of revenge. After a brief fight between Shinjiro and Takaya, the Strega leader takes a shot at Ken. Shinjiro jumps in front of the bullet. Dying, he reminds Ken that he is still a child with a whole life ahead of him and a future that can be about more than vengeance. At the start of "The Answer", Ken is one of the few SEES members still staying in the dorm. Early on, he gets attacked by Metis because of a misunderstanding. During the debate to determine what to do with the keys, Ken sides with Akihiko, feeling the past shouldn't be tampered with. He believed that the Protagonist died because he used all his powers to protect everyone, and by trying to change what has already happened, it would be disrespectful to his sacrifice. ARC 3 First Entry Presently, Ken has gone through the Biogate, awaiting whatever might be on the other side, and investigate if this has anything to do with the end of the world. He has landed in Zaphias, entering a battle against a Morgana. He won the fight against the monster, which had turned into a rich lady in jewels who yelled at him for what has happened to her. Meanwhile, Ken became allies with the Caped Prinny, Mami, and Shirou (so far). The creature they fought turned into a rich woman with a big ego, and the king asked for help looking for Flynn in Neo Domino City, with which Ken agreed, although, he didn't know where this Neo Domino City is. When he came into terms with his current situation, Ken decides to look for Flynn, on the condition they get some rest beforehand. Personality Has a very mature attitude towards everyone he meets, and has a close connection with his friends which makes him relax his personality. For a child his age, he makes wiser decisions than the normal 11 year old, showing much diligence and honesty. Ken hates milk, but he will go out of his hatred to become taller, and so uses a spear as a weapon to balance out his short stature. Powers/Items Evoker - Lets him summon Kala-Nemi A Spear - His weapon of choice Restorative Items So Far - Snuff Soul, 2 Medicine, Milk, and Mega Protein =Persona 3 FES: The Answer (Kala-Nemi's Skills List)= Cruel Attack : Cost- ''10% HP : ''Effect- ''Inflicts a moderate amount of Pierce damage with even greater power if the target is knocked "Down". '''Zionga ' : Cost- ''8 SP : ''Effect- ''Inflicts a moderate amount of Electric damage to one enemy. '''Diarama ' : Cost- ''8 SP : ''Effect- ''Recovers a moderate amount of HP to one ally. '''Mediarama ' : Cost- ''16 SP : ''Effect- ''Recovers a moderate amount of HP to all allies. '''Ziodyne ' : Cost- ''16 SP : ''Effect- ''Inflicts a large amount of Electric damage to one enemy. '''Vile Assault ' : Cost- ''12% HP : ''Effect- ''Inflicts a large amount of Pierce damage to one enemy with even greater power if the target is knocked "Down". *'Diarahan ' : ''Cost- ''20 SP : ''Effect- ''Recovers all HP to one ally. *'Mediarahan ''' : ''Cost- ''40 SP : ''Effect- ''Recovers all HP to all allies. ((I will edit the skills as I go along, and try to make changes that make sense and are relative to percentages. The bullets are pending for deletion/staying.)) Category:Character Category:Dai-Gilgamesh Category:Game Category:Persona Category:Male